


Roses

by kirastorm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the universe in the aftermath of Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the aftermath of Doomsday

there are roses  
growing between the stars  
one for every moment  
when he missed you  
for every day  
he dreamed  
of burning a sun to ash  
just to see your face  
to hear your voice  
to say the words again  
they are the red  
of your lips  
the pink of your blush  
the gold of your hair  
planted in love  
and loss  
and carefully tended  
until the universe glowed  
with all of your colours  
and he could see you  
everywhere he went  
glowing among the stars  
for all of time  
like it should have been


End file.
